Warriors: Fallen Identities
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Hollyleaf is dead and gone. Or is she? A new danger threatens the Clans, one unlike any other, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather have to stand together with one of the daughters to furfill the prophecy. They will experiance love,loss,and forgiveness. Spoilers!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yellowfang paced back and forth, infront of two of her Clan mates. "Well, we're making up for your mistakes, Bluestar," she growled as she went. "But there is much more difficulty to come. They cannot hide the truth forever. The truth will come out."

Bluestar bowed her head. "I am aware, Yellowfang, that she will return." She sighed. "She was destined for so many great things… No cat shall forget her."

The old gray medicine cat hissed. "And now that medicine cat of ThunderClan's made things a great big mess for everyone."

"I cannot disagree with her actions," Spottedleaf mewed, curling her tail over her paws. "Leafpool did as she thought was right for the last bit and, when it comes to love, you both know it cannot be stopped. Or have you forgotten, Yellowfang?"

Even Yellowfang could not make herself lash out at the younger medicine cat. "Of course I haven't! But if she could have controlled herself or trusted her Clan…!"

Spottedleaf twitched one ear. "Are you saying that you would trust the whole Clan with this secret in her position? I can't believe that! And you _didn't_ either! It isn't Leafpool's fault that something that is usually kept quiet came out. It was sour luck."

"Luck," growled Yellowfang. "I would not call the fact that Ashfur showed his true colors bad luck!" She scoffed. "No, luck had nothing to do with it."

"It was fate," Bluestar mewed. "And fate shall play again." She got to her paws. "It is time for the messages to be delivered. Are you two ready?"

Yellowfang snapped, "Yes, yes! Let's get on with this! I shall speak to Jayfeather."

Spottedleaf shook her fur. "I will speak to Leafpool as I have often done and then Firestar. He will listen to me, I am sure."

Bluestar nodded her head. "Yes, and you both know where I am headed. We will meet here when we are finished." The three cats bowed their heads to one another and padded away.

--

Leafpool leapt to her paws, shocked to find herself in the old Medicine cat den back in the old forest. She glanced around, somewhat reassured and somewhat weary at the sight of the stacks of herbs around the familiar walls. Sadness pricked at her heart as she realized that this was part of the good old days when all she had to worry about was her sister's wild attitude and an occasional wound. But at the end of every day, she'd always know that she was doing good and was acting for the good of her Clan, not herself.

Her ears drooped backwards as the Medicine Cat- no, not a medicine cat anymore- realized that she hadn't done that over the past moons. Her life had been about Crowfeather and secrets. Her tail swept across the floor as she whispered, "Why did you bring me here, StarClan? It holds nothing for me now. Nothing…"

"Don't give up hope now, young one," said a soft voice behind her. Leafpool whipped around to see Spottedleaf and her heart filled with joy. For one wild moment, she was Leafpaw, apprentice to Cinderpelt, without a threatening care. But that moment passed quickly and she was suddenly the secretive medicine cat again.

"But Spottedleaf," she whispered, "I failed everyone. My mate, my kits, my sister… I ruined it all!" She sighed. "That's why I'm resigning."

"No." Spottedleaf swept her tail around the young cat. "You aren't. You are still ThunderClan's medicine cat and we need you for one more task. Firestar will keep you on, trust me."

Leafpool's eyes widened in shock. "StarClan still wants me as Medicine Cat? But I can't! I've been humiliated and the others will never respect me like they did!"

"Respect! Humiliation!" Spottedleaf drew back, as if disgusted, her eyes indignant. "I thought you were above all this, Leafpool! What would Cinderpelt say?"

"But-" protested Leafpool, stung by the words of the wise cat.

"Now, you will keep your post! Your resignation is out of the question," Spottedleaf mewed. Her voice softened as she continued, "You will do great things. Your Clan still needs you. Now you must listen to me. You have a hard task ahead of you, young one." She leaned close to the brown tabby and whispered instructions in her ear. The younger cat's eyes widened with surprise.


	2. Life Goes On

**Chapter 1**

Lionblaze padded out of the Warrior's Den and arched his back in the sunlight. However, frustration pricked at his pelt. He still hadn't heard a word about which kit was one of the three.

At the thought of the prophecy, sadness made his ears droop. Hollyleaf's death was the reason he was thinking about this kit. If she hadn't died… Well, if she hadn't died, her greatest secret would have come out. The dark secret of Ashfur's murder sent shivers down his spine.

Dovekit and Ivykit were to be apprenticed that afternoon and surely something would happen! How would he and Jayfeather know? Secrets were all Lionblaze's life was about now though. However, Jayfeather and Lionblaze would not be like their sister. They would be loyal to their Clan. And they would be loyal to each other.

"Lionblaze!" Firestar padded to him. "May I speak to you in my den?" Taken aback, he padded after his leader slowly. What had he done? Did Firestar know that Lionblaze knew more about Ashfur's murder than he was letting on? Slowly, he padded into the shelter of the leader's den and watched Firestar sit in his nest. Hesitantly, Lionblaze lowered himself into a sitting position as well.

"Yes, sir?" he asked slowly, unsure of what was going on.

"Don't look so grave," Firestar mewed, smiling slightly as he swished his tail. "It's just that I think it's time you had an apprentice, don't you?" Unsure of what to say, Lionblaze kept his muzzle shut. "So, I was wondering if you would mentor Dovekit."

Lionblaze nodded dumbly. "It would be an honor," he finally managed.

Firestar smiled. "Good. Now run along, and ask Cinderheart to stop by my den, please."

Lionblaze nodded and trotted out of the den. He was in shock but was pleased all the same. His own apprentice! Would his father be proud if he could see hum now? The golden tom caught Brambleclaw's eye as he passed and the deputy lowered his head and quickened his pace. But Brambleclaw was _like _a father. "Brambleclaw," he mewed quickly. It wasn't Brambleclaw's fault that Squirrelflight and Leafpool lied to everyone.

The brown tabby turned around, surprised. "Yes, Lionblaze? What do you need?"

Lionblaze padded to the tom. "I'm getting my first apprentice today. Dovekit."

The tom's amber eyes shone with pride but the pride dimmed. Lionblaze couldn't help but think that the realization that they weren't related had hit the tom. "That's wonderful. Congratulations." Confusion shone in the amber eyes. Obviously, he couldn't figure out why Lionblaze seemed to want him to know.

"It's all thanks to you," the golden tom went on. "I learned a lot. Thank you." Without a word, he turned and trotted away to find Jayfeather. However, he stopped when he reached the Medicine Cat's Den, hearing an argument.

"Jayfeather, you don't understand! Let me out now!"

"No, I won't! Great cats have made the same mistake! So they could hide it but does that mean that you have to pay the price? It shouldn't! You didn't know you were pregnant when you came back! I won't let you throw it all away!"

"Move out of my way now. You don't understand what I'm doing."

"No. StarClan have given you permission to go on. Yes, I know. I was told too, it concerns me just as much as you! Promise me that you won't be mouse-brained about this! Promise me that you'll stay! Whether you're my mother or not, you're my mentor and I know you, no matter how many secrets you hid! You are a Medicine Cat! It's your calling!"

"Jayfeather!"

"No. I'm not listening anymore, you are."

"I'm not leaving! I just have to speak to my sister!"

Jayfeather must have been convinced because Leafpool stalked out of the den a heartbeat later, followed by Jayfeather. He sat beside his brother and unsheathed his claws with a hiss. "How was I supposed to know that? She's been a mouse-brain before!"

Lionblaze flicked his tail and let it rest on his brother's flank. "It's okay. She's smarter than you think. She knows her duty." Did she? He shook off his doubt. This was more about Jayfeather's peace of mind than Leafpool. "Come on. I have to get Cinderheart to talk to Firestar."

"Why?"

The two brothers began to pad across the clearing to where Cinderheart lay by the nursery, watching Dovekit and Ivykit play. "Not sure. I think she's mentoring one of the kits."

"I have to speak to you about that," Jayfeather said quietly. "I forgot when I thought Leafpool was leaving but I remember."

"Can it wait? I'm getting an apprentice and I want to tell you who."

"It's Dovekit," they both said together in a whisper.

Lionblaze stared at him. "Are you sure?" he whispered, as Jayfeather breathed, "So, Firestar got the message." Lionblaze chuckled and looked at Cinderheart as they approached her.

"Firestar wants you," he told her.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just passing on a message." She got to her paws, cast them a questioning look, and padded towards Firestar's den.

"Do you think she wants kits?" Jayfeather asked suddenly, looking at Lionblaze with a smirk.

"What?" Lionblaze glanced at him, confused.

The gray tom shrugged, blue eyes filled with slight irritation as if the golden tom should understand. "She spends a lot of her time by the Nursery," he answered briskly, "and I just want to know who I have to care for in the future." Lionblaze cocked his head but shook it off.

"Here, let's get some prey," he said, padding towards the pile. When he saw how low it was, he automatically turned to Jayfeather. "Let's find Hollyleaf and go out together. We'll hunt and you can restock on herbs and-"

"Lionblaze," Jayfeather mewed, his voice brisk again. When he had his brother's attention he shook his head gently, eyes closed.

The golden tom recognized the sign and his amber eyes filled with sadness as he remembered the tragic death of their sister. He glanced at his paws and swallowed. "Oh… I forgot…" He wished more than ever that things could be normal. That Hollyleaf could come back and be the same old cat he grew up with, not the murderer.

"It's okay." Jayfeather nuzzled his brother. "I miss her too." This took Lionblaze by surprise. His brother never nuzzled him or did anything of the sort. Though he was surprised, he was grateful for the comfort.

"Lionblaze!" Bumblepaw bounced to them. "Jayfeather!" The apprentice beamed up at them. "I climbed a really tall tree and didn't get stuck! Will Berrynose be proud of me? Will he, will he?"

Jayfeather looked at the cat with irritation. "He'll probably be angry that you left camp without permission. What were you doing?"

Bumblepaw looked at his gray paws. "I… I just thought that…"

"You _didn't_ think!"

"Jayfeather." Lionblaze padded imbetween him and the young cat. "Let him be. We snuck out more than once with Hollyleaf, remember?"

"That was different," Jayfeather mumbled but he didn't say another harsh word to the apprentice.

"We won't tell Berrynose where you went," Lionblaze told the young tom, "if you promise not to leave without permission again. I'm shocked you weren't caught."

Bumblepaw nodded. "Okay, Lionblaze." He bounded away.

"How do you do that?" Jayfeather asked his brother.

Lionblaze blinked. "How do I do what?"

"Keep patience with them! You're so good with young cats! I can't be patient with them at all!" He unsheathed his claws.

The golden tom cocked his head, taken aback. "I… I dunno. I just try to remember how I felt when I was younger." Why did his brother care? Jayfeather never showed interest in kits before today. Besides, he was a medicine cat. What was going on?

The other tom scoffed. "Right…. I can try that." Lionblaze looked at his skeptically and Jayfeather must have felt his gaze burning into him because he snapped, "I just want to be a better medicine cat in case something happens, okay?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "All right, all right. Keep your fur on."

Jayfeather muttered something under his breath and then mewed, "Let's just get something to eat. I'm starving."

--

So, there was chapter one! Please review and I will update this thing asap.


End file.
